


365 Days

by NoonWitch



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Organized Crime, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonWitch/pseuds/NoonWitch
Summary: My first fanfiction, please be gentle! This is loosely based on the Polish film 365 Dni and has some elements of The Gentlemen (Guy Richie film). Rio has a near death experience and has a vision of Beth. He spends his time looking for a woman he's never met based on the conviction that they belong together. On the day he is lucky enough to find her, he gives her 365 days to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Rio - 5 years ago

Rio was distracted at the meeting, something a bit out of character. He sensed no immediate danger, the two pricks trying to strike a deal with his father were way out of their league. It didn't help that he was caught by a flare of coppery, strawberry blonde locks and a carefree smile flashing down on the shore of Lake St. Clair. Not his usual type but it was more fun than listening to the two jokers. Pulling out his binoculars he watched from the rooftop of one their warehouses, as his father dressed down the duo of human traffickers. 

"I'm telling you, there's good money in it. Boatloads, no pun intended." 

"We don't deal in people, I'm not certain what gave you that impression." 

"We only need help moving them, we'll do the -" 

His father raises a regal hand and cuts the curly haired miscreant off at the knees.

"I heard you enjoy fables, so I have one for you that I'm not sure the meaning of. Perhaps you can help?" 

Rio grins as he half listens. His uncle Hector is standing beside his father, sunglasses covering his hawkish gaze. Mick and Mr. Cisco are standing on opposite sides of the roof, menacing in all black. His half brother Rey rests against a wall a short distance away, watching his back and chatting with Eddie, a newer recruit to the outfit. So he continues to watch the pretty red head from a distance laughing with friends as they watch a gaggle of kids play. On closer inspection, it was apparent she was pregnant. Her full curves and round stomach were showcased in a flowing blue sundress. She looked like a fertility goddess and an Old Hollywood screen queen simultaneously.

"Once upon a time," his father rasps, voice like sandpaper against wood. "There was a young and foolish dog who came into a wise old lion's territory. He wanted to inquire if the lion was interested in moving some turtles across a pond. The lion told the dog to fuck off, but the dog didn't know what he meant, so he persisted. So the lion took the dog for a walk and mauled him to death and let his Pride eat well that night. Now I've never been one for fairy tales and you're a clever enough man, Angelo. Perhaps you can tell me the meaning?" 

Angelo and his associate were silent and still. Don Christopher Sr. does not wait for the lesson of the fable to come to light. He stood up and motions Hector to usher them away, joining him instead. 

"Mijo, what are you staring at?"

Rio hands over the binoculars. His father finds the women and kids almost immediately. 

"Ah, beautiful women are heaven to the eyes, but hell to the soul."

"And purgatory on the wallet, huh?" 

Both Christophers chuckle. 

His father turns to him, and cups his jaw. Not usually demonstrative, Rio focuses on his face.

"One day you will inherit this, and you know even though what we do is not strictly legal, there is a certain amount of honor I prefer to have in our dealings?" 

"Si, Papa." 

"Good, now I thought the time might be over for you to be distracted at meetings by pretty hair and soft skin, huh? You have a son now too, you need to be more invested in the here and now, Mijo."

Rio grins, "Papa, you don't have to worry about me, I got this."

Christopher Sr.'s eye crinkle with fondness in the corners. But then they widen in shock as blood spatters across Rio's face. 

The thunderous crack seemed to come before the lightning strike of pain, but Rio realized a moment too late that it was a second round that went straight through his father's body and stuck into his. 

He fell over while trying to catch his father, his espresso black eyes lifeless already. Rey was shouting in his face but he couldn't hear anything but a dull ringing in his ears and a jumped up pulse in his neck.

Before his eyes he saw a stunning siren with red hair and milky white skin. She was smiling, sparkling powder blue eyes, a dimple in her chin. The vision of her was immediately soothing. He knew her, intimately; although he never met her, didn't know her name. She loved and belonged to him and her smile was like sunshine on his skin. She smelled like roses, clean fresh linen and something sweet like spun sugar. Her fingers ran through her hair and then he felt her touch him before his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm excited to post my first story. No idea about the update schedule or how many chapters it will be. Although I think the premise of 365 Dni and Brio Love go hand in hand, this won't be a scene by scene rewrite of the movie. The relationship in the movie was a little cringey/problematic, in my opinion. The actors and sex scenes are hot though, so no judgement if you are a huge fan! Thanks for the support!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Beth and Dean's current dynamic. After 5 years, Rio makes some headway!

Present Day 

Beth~~~~~~~

Beth Boland was good at pretty much anything she tried. Quilting blankets, raising babies, baking buckles and yeah even selling cars. As she stood taking a photo of a beaming Lettie Geller next to her shiny new minivan, she caught Dean's gaze. Her husband had been pushing a bright orange Corvette with ostrich interior to anyone who so much as blinked toward it - with no luck. His face soured after meeting her gaze and he turned on his heel back to his office, his secretary Amber in his wake. 

Dean had been incredibly opposed to her starting to work, especially at his car lot. But one day when she was dropping off some treats for the staff and to pick up the family checkbook (Dean had suddenly begun taking it with him everywhere) she was able to help out a single mother who needed an upgrade from a Hyundai Sonata. Dean's right hand man and second best seller Marvin had been impressed, and pushed for her to make an appearance even once a week, see how it went. 

She had the time now that Jane was in kindergarten. With four kids and a fool proof system at home, she was sick of putting around the big empty house looking for things to do while they were in school. So she begged Dean to let her just to ease her boredom. 

Beth had started out once a week and now is working three. She liked feeling useful, and the customers responded well to her even though she knew next to nothing about engines and gears. The female customers responded to her best; she got the sense a lot of them were intimidated by pushy males, Dean included. 

Dean didn't like it, but the staff enjoyed her plucky attitude and home baked snacks.

Until... 

"Amber said you gave Lettie Geller a three year warranty Beth. Three years for free!" 

"Well yeah, but Scott in Finance said that's done all the time if they -" 

"No Beth, that's not done here. That's not the way I operate." 

Beth was completely taken aback by how vehement Dean was. What was Amber feeding him information for anyway? She immediately went into placation mode.

"Ok, honey, I'm sorry. I won't use that as a negotiation tool next time. I just felt like I was losing her and I thought it would be better to get the sale than not."

Dean paused, took a breath and looked like a man about to take a big leap, "Look, Bethie. I don't think this is going to work out. Maybe it would be better to look for something else if you're bored. Like, you know, alterations at the mall, you like sewing? Right?" 

"I like quilting, Dean." 

"Well you fixed my pants when they ripped at the seam." 

"That doesn't mean I enjoy doing it." 

"Well you don't even like cars either! You called the 'vette a tacky monstrosity the other day." 

"It is Dean! The only person who likes it is you, which is why it's still sitting there." 

Dean blinks and then lobs back, "Bethie, you just don't understand the business. Why don't you work at a bakery or something, you know something you're good at?" 

Beth felt her face flush red and embarrassment and anger. Marvin and a few of the other guys on the lot stopped to listen, eyes wide. 

"Dean, maybe we should talk about this in your office?" 

"We'll talk about it at home. The kids need to be picked up soon anyways." 

Flushing brighter at the dismissal, she stormed over to her shared desk (Dean hadn't given her one of her own) snatched up her purse and keys and headed to her own minivan, determined not to cry out of sheer frustration. 

She got to her kids' school 15 minutes earlier than normal and scored the best spot in the pick up line. Why did Dean hate it so much that she worked there? She did a good job, Marvin and the other sales reps thought so. The money she was bringing in more than made up for a free warranty or two. Could it be he was jealous? Something else? And what was with him and that damn Corvette? 

Fuming, she didn't notice the time until the school burst with children onto the grassy knolls. Her brood spilled into the van chattering and bickering, so she was distracted enough from her inner turmoil to answer and calm them all while she pulled from the curb. 

Her children were a definite bright spot in her marriage. She loved being a mom to them, but she never dared to want to be more until recently. She felt like she was opening up and blossoming at the dealership, but maybe there was somewhere else she would rather explore that part of herself? 

She hasn't worked anywhere since highschool at the Shake Shack. After marrying Dean at 19, her purpose was to be a wife and then very quickly a mother. So now at 32, almost 33, she found herself wanting more. To be seen as something other than Dean's little wife and a perfect mother. Although being a mother was hard and rewarding, she was ready for a new challenge. One for herself alone.

Feeling a little more calm, she dreaded the conversation she and Dean would soon have. Noticing he wasn't home, she decides to throw herself in cooking dinner and making sure the kids got their homework done. 

By eight o'clock the kids were tucked into bed, except Kenny. At 13 he refused to have the same bed time as his younger siblings. He was playing some farm game on the T.V. in Dean's office. 

Beth kept busy making the kids lunches for the next day and beginning to stew again. Where the hell was he?! 

Suddenly, Annie burst through her back door, a bottle of cheap wine in her hand. 

"Boomer is such a dick! Seriously gave me all of the worst shifts for the next week. I am clopening six days in a row! So I stole some wine and we're drinking it!" 

"You stole from your job, Annie? Can you say class act?"

"In my opinion, I am owed this wine for having to deal with such a colossal prick. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's more on the micro peen spectrum." 

Beth chuckled, her sister could always make her crack a smile. A disapproving frown was never far from it, but oh well. That's younger sisters for you.

"Yeah well, I pretty much got fired from my own husband's company. Can I get anymore pathetic?" Beth huffs, grabbing a bottle opener. 

"What? But you were kicking ass I thought?"

"Dean thinks otherwise."

"Dean can go kick rocks, he's such an idiot." 

Suddenly the man in question shuffles into view in the living room, continuing to the kitchen after he sees the two women. 

"Bethie, can we talk?" 

"Now you want to talk? What the hell Dean, the dealership closes at seven o'clock. Where have you been?" 

Annie starts snacking on the ants on a log she was going to add to Emma's lunch bag, eyes going back and forth between them. 

"Privately maybe?" 

"Anything you say I'm just going to tell Annie later."

Annie grins, peanut butter and celery showing clearly on her gums.

Dean's face shows revulsion and then resignation. 

"Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier. I just think it's better that we separate our relationship and not be involved in each other's work lives. And I was thinking," he paused, trying to gage how his words were being received, "how about we go away for your birthday? Me and you and Ruby and Stan?" 

"Hey, what about me?" Annie cries indignantly.

"Couples only," Dean retorts.

"Oh believe me, I could get a guy to go with me, no problem." 

"What does one have to do with the other Dean?" Beth sighs.

"I just… want to have some fun with you away, and then you can look for something you won't be bored with when we get back." 

Beth stops to think. Maybe some couple time would be good for their relationship. Everything just felt so stale and off and… wrong about them right now. Maybe they needed to reconnect. It was sweet of him to think of it on his own, usually he barely remembers her birthday. 

Sensing her hesitation, Dean says, "That's where I've been. Planning our trip to Toronto." 

"Ugh, lame. It's like right there, Deansie." 

"Well it was kinda short notice Annie!" 

Annie rolls her eyes and looks at Beth. 

Beth bites her bottom lip, "Ok, let's go." 

Rio~~~~~~

His business contacts were showing him the gift wrap that the funny money would be transported inside. It looked good, but he was distracted. Distracted by her. 

He never thought he would find her. It had been five years and not a trace. But here in Toronto, he just happened to be checking on his assets. And she happened to be checking into a hotel he liked to conduct meetings in, accompanied by some guy and another couple. He had been sitting in the lounge with Mick and Rey when she walked in. He noticed a flash of red hair and immediately was struck dumb.

"It's her! Rey, that's her -"

Time felt like it stood still. It was his siren, the woman he saw when he almost died. He saw the same powder blue eyes, and a smile she was sharing with her girlfriend. Her hair was the same shade of rose gold. He had almost grabbed her up right then but Rey had stopped him and reminded him to act, well, normal.

"Hermano, I am happy to know she exists," Rey smiled genuinely. He was the only person in his life that didn't think he was insane to be looking for a woman from his dreams when he was shot years ago. He knew her face well, since Rio had a portrait made and hung over his fireplace. "But you can't just snatch her up. Look she is with her friends, that's probably her boyfriend or husband. Why not find out more about her before taking action? It's not like you to not think things through." 

Rio gritted his teeth, but acquiesced. He found plenty to go on after greasing some palms at the front desk. Her name was Elizabeth Boland, and she was married to the dumb ass she was with. From there he found out it was her birthday weekend (her 33rd, a few years older than he was). She had four kids, was mostly a stay at home mom and lived in the burbs of Detroit, right in his territory. The fact she had been so close to him all along and yet he had found her here was both frustrating and a relief. 

She was a PTA running, white picket fence living, big purse wielding woman. He never thought he would go for that type. But even within his first observations of her, watching her order a bourbon in the lounge with her puppy dog of a husband hanging all over her, he could sense something lying in wait. A kinship they had (maybe he was crazy) but she had a boss bitch inside waiting to break free. 

First things first, he had his other boy Bullet stay at the hotel and observe the group if they left - and start digging into Dean Boland. They had been married almost 14 years, and with four kids too. That was a lot to unpack. Luckily for Rio, Dean was a skeevy dirt bag that cheated constantly and was bad with money. Getting proof of that was easy enough. 

She has a younger sister back home named Annie Marks. Her friend with her was Ruby Hill, and her husband Stan was a cop. That could pose another problem. How to get into her life without causing too much of a commotion?

"Rio," Rey calls to him. "So what do you think?" 

He looks around the warehouse. Rey had taken the lead on this project and was obviously proud. It was a good hustle, definitely easy enough to get over the border to get cut, washed and dried. "It'll do." 

Rey's smile was easy, pleased. "Alright, let's pack it up!" 

Rio and Rey head back to the hotel after the deal is finalized with Mick in tow. 

"So what's the plan with your lady?" Rey asks slyly. Sometimes he sees the same expression in his son's eyes when he thinks he's being slick. 

"Elizabeth." 

"Ah, she has a name. I always thought you would find her, Hermano." 

"You're the only one." 

His uncle Hector had thought he was bat shit after the incident. Even suggesting he let him take over, if Rio was too fucked up in the head after being shot and nearly killed. Rio stamped that line of thought out right away. No one could think he wasn't fit enough to rule this kingdom.

Rhea, his baby mama, hadn't understood either. She wasn't hurt, they weren't ever officially a couple, but she didn't support him looking around for a woman who most likely he could never find. Rhea was a practical woman, and he respected her opinion. Her lack of support hurt maybe the most out of everyone, but he could understand where she was coming from.

Dylan, his current fuck buddy, really hated it. Hated the portrait of Elizabeth, hated his distance and his lack of interest in a commitment to her. But he was always honest about the situation. Now he was gonna have to break it off. There was a thrill in being able to say his "figment of imagination" was a full flesh and blood woman. One he was gonna make his.

"I've never known you to not get what you want eventually. So, what can I do?" asked Rey.

Rio flashed his teeth in a tear of a smile, "Well it's her birthday, let's send up some bourbon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed with Beth and Rio's ages. I just think it makes more sense for her to get married to Dean young and start popping out kids. She is 33 and Rio is 29. Kenny is 13, Danny is 11, Emma is 8, Jane is 5. Marcus is 6.   
> So what do we think? Thank you everyone who commented on the prologue, I really appreciate the feedback and help with any wonky posting problems!


End file.
